


Survival: The Road to Wall Rose

by Neopilot00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/pseuds/Neopilot00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tybalt Park has just finished his first year of training and is on his way home on leave to visit his mother and father when the wall at Shiganshina and Wall Maria were breached. This is his story to make it out alive and to Wall Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival: The Road to Wall Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I write as a hobby not as a way to make a living. I accept constructive comments and will delete rude or ignorant comment. Please comment if you enjoyed and would read more or you have constructive ways to improve the story. Thank you.  
> \- there is more to the story. This is a work in progress.

Tybalt remembered the day wall Maria fell like it was a nightmare that would not end, even when you awoke. He remembered the silence, the wind, bolt of lightning, and then a Titian who toward above the wall. With more awe then fear Tybalt remembered everyone staring in awed silence and quiet with fearful images. Then like a thousand cannons going off at once, the Colossal Titan kicked in the wall. With a rain of rocks, bodies, and smoke things quickly became quiet again, but only for a split second. Then the other Titans came. Their sizes varied from seven meters tall to fifteen meters tall, abnormal mixed with the standard stupid titans, or so Tybalt was taught.

            Tybalt Park was born and raised in the walls of Shiganshina. It was a town set up to lure titans away from the main walls and cut down on the loss of men and resources. Tybalt had never minded living in a bait town. It gave him tons of time to walk the high walls and look at the Titans. Tybalt’s father had taught him a lot about war and strategy. Most of it left Tybalt’s head bit three things. One, you cannot kill your enemy if you can’t see them, Two, you can’t defeat your enemy unless you know them. Third and finally, once you make the choice to kill, do it quickly, powerfully, and make sure they die. These were the three things Tybalt believed would help him survive, thrive, and arrive in victory in battle and anywhere in the military he wanted to go. He had just finished his first year of training and was given permission to go leave to see his family. His mom and dad were simply folk. Tybalt’s father, Daniel was an instructor at the Military Training Brigade. Dan taught strategy and tactics to fight the Titians. Tybalt’s mother, Sue, was a school teacher. She loved Shiganshina and wanted to raise Tybalt there. So Sue would stay and teach school and Dan would travel into Trost to teach. Tybalt always thought how rare and blessing it was that he and his father both had leave that same day.

            As the wall fell and the evacuation bells began, Tybalt found himself running towards his house that was close to the breach. Making his way to his home, Tybalt froze in fear. A wave of Titans poured into the breach. Tybalt stop and just stared. He knew his home was gone and sadly had to accept that his mother and father too were gone. Tybalt bowed to say good bye and then turned away to run towards the gate that led into wall Maria. Tybalt made it there and was quickly snatched up by the Garrison to help delay the Titans till the gate was down. Smiling Tybalt took his maneuvering gear and headed out. He didn’t have to run far. As Tybalt exited the main supply building he felt the earth shake and then he fell to the ground as he witnessed a Titan covered in a form of armor break the gate. Tybalt stood in awe and slowly walked forward. He knew his job was to kill the titans pouring in and delay them till more refuges could be saved.

            “ _It had been three years since that day_ ” Tybalt thought to himself “ _Three years since he had killed his first titan and seen the fall of humanity_.” Tybalt had killed five titans that day before he was forced to run. Saving what gas he had left, Tybalt moved north east away from the titans. Tybalt noticed that the titans moved in like water. They overflowed the center and then spread outward to the surrounding areas. Tybalt figured he would hit the north east towards the farm lands to salvage as much food as he could. It was a risk but if he could get ahead and gather now, then Tybalt could run faster and maintain his strength to keep ahead the titans. Tybalt hadn’t anticipated how badly he was wiped from fighting the titans and how hard he would crash once the adrenaline wore off. After making it to the first house Tybalt hit went to the sink for water and then went looking for food. The house was empty and seemed like this family had gotten the warning or were in town when things happened. Tybalt filled a sack he had found and then stopped. He felt body weakening quickly, his arms heavy and legs would hardly move. Looking around Tybalt walked towards a basement door. He figured it would be the safest place. As Tybalt walked down stairs he noticed there was a cellar door leading out. So if Tybalt was attacked he could get out. He nodded and went upstairs to shut the door. Returning down stairs Tybalt found a bed and was asleep before he hit the bed. Exhausted and just plain worn out Tybalt slept more peacefully than possible and longer than he should of. A terrifying and costly mistake Tybalt would learn later.


End file.
